Zymemaru
(Nickname's Zym, Zyme) Real name: Not revealed Race: Not revealed Birthday and age: May 2, 1989 (20) Resides in: Florida Joined Gfaqs in June of 06 with the account (Zymemaru). He made 2 more accounts, InvaderZym, Epiclulzkiller. All 3 were banned after he posted lots of anime pictures that the mods found "Offensive". Since then he made 3 new accounts. _Zymemaru_, Xymemaru, Epiclulzkiller (With the first L being an I) Likes Bleach. Loves DBZ. Often posts lots of anime pictures. Loves large breasts and hates all things flat chested and loli. Insulted by ANYONE who thinking an large chested anime girl would look better with a smaller chest, and by anyone who says that someone's breats are "too" big "http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/3224/1194744566304.th.jpg Great at making animated gifs. Has made several AMV's. Youtube page http://www.youtube.com/user/Zymemaru Photobucket http://s118.photobucket.com/albums/o113/zymemaru/ Imageshack http://profile.imageshack.us/user/Zymemaru/ Xbox360 gammer tag: Zymemaru Brawl code: 4081 5166 5425 (Mains are Zelda, Sonic, Link) Most active on Other titles Adult swim action Brodcast and cable Dragonball Always on /d/ Favorite fetishes include - Vore - Male to female TF - Monster girls (Favorites are demons, Lamias, mermaids) - Pantyhose - Futa - Rape - Incest (Has admitted to feeling up his cousin and trying to nail her.) Sigs WTF is a sig sig buffering...18%...32%...66%...40%...24%...80%...The meaning of life is...sig buffering...30%...50%...connection lost Hey listen, hey listen, hey listen, hey listen, hey listen, hey listen, hey listen, hey listen, hey listen, hey listen, hey listen, hey listen, hey listen... Life isn't fair, why would death be? If gardevoir is a psychic wouldn't it know it's trainer wants to **** it?I think now we know why Abra teleports when it sees a trainer. - anons on /v/ I have to give credit to pokemon's Pikachu not wanting to evolve. If it was shounen Pikachu would be super Richu 3 and Ash would be blond. This sig of mine glows with an awesome power. It's burning awesomeness tells me to defeat you! Gravity: 14 Me:0 Sometime ago he and the user Endgame got into a conflict. He (Jokingly) said to Endgame "I'm willing to bet Endgame, has never seen a episode of pokemon." Endgame took this seriously and bet if he could proved he watched pokemon that Zym would have to change his sig to "Endgame is always right" and have a picture of Don Patch. Zym agreed. Endgame wrote a 2 page summery about an episode of pokemon. Zym's argument is that Endgame couldn't prove HE actually wrote the summery and he could have gotten it from a website. See the joke was that Endgame couldn't prove beyond reasonable doubt that he's seen pokemon. The only way he could prove it beyond reasonable doubt is if Zym actually saw Endgame (in person) watch an episode of pokemon. Endgame wouldn't buy it and keep saying he proved it and Zym should change his sig. Zym refused. For several months after Endgame constantly went into his topics saying. "Change your sig" Zym ignored them. Eventually the mods started modding Endgame and so it ended. A little while afterwards Zym (Again jokingly, almost to mock the conflict they had before) said, "I'm willing to bet Endgame doesn't even watch anime." Endgame, being the smart guy he is took the joke seriously AGAIN. Same thing happened but it only lasted for a few weeks. Category:Users Category:All Users Category:Regular Users